


A Christmas Remembered

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baratheon babies, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Modern Era, OOC, Out of Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, plot holes, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a single Christmas night changes the lives of Stannis and Sansa forever...Picset is viewableHERE





	A Christmas Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is just smut. I wrote the first page or so of this out on binder paper back in April. I feel like it works out perfectly for the winter/holiday season and theme. 
> 
> No really, smut....just smut. OK, a little fluff. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
Thank you for reading!

He’d successfully avoided all Stark-Baratheon family gatherings for a year now, the excuse, of course, falling easily from his lips. 

The divorce, he would tell the others, was keeping him busy. A half-truth, he supposed, as it had kept him busy, for the moon it took to settle the nasty business and then he was simply avoiding the parties for his own sanity. 

Sanity, he scoffed to himself. What little he had left was hanging by a thin thread.

Of course, after the separation and the _incident_, he was dragged through the full-blown drama of his estranged wife’s fragile mental health and religious zealotry. This, then, extended to his secretary who had also aligned herself with the rather specific fire-cult.

And finally, after the not-so-amicable divorce, his ex-wife then decided to take her own life, leaving the mess of her estate in his hands. 

So yes, he had been avoiding the gatherings and all who attended. 

Especially _her_. 

Sansa Stark, the gorgeous, young woman who had triggered his first, and only, lust-filled night. The term ‘one night stand’ never seeming powerful enough, or worthy enough, to describe what had transpired between them. 

At her touch, he’d lost control. Every barrier and wall he had erected was gone with a single kiss and then all that remained was the fires of lust that burned hotter than anything he could have imagined. 

Sansa’s beauty was legendary in Westeros. She was tall, slender with the fiery Tully coloring and vibrant blue eyes that could stop even the coldest man in their tracks. He knew first hand, they had him arrested from the very first moment he met her. 

It didn’t hurt, either, that she was a genuinely good and kind person. She had taken over the philanthropy branch of Stark Enterprises and managed all of their charities and fundraisers. She truly cared about those around her and her hopeful heart was intoxicating. 

In reality, Sansa Stark was his Achilles heel. The flames that held his moth in thrall. What he felt for her, in that single night, haunted him. Terrified him. He thought that avoiding her altogether would cool his adore, but he could never erase her from his mind. She was a brand, burned upon his brain forever. 

He should have called her. He could have asked Robert for her number a hundred times, but his cowardice always got the better of him. What would Sansa want with him? An old, divorced, balding and dour man who cared little for the norms of society and its small talk. 

The little demon inside his mind never failed to remind him that she could have called too, but she didn’t. Because, as he had always believed, he was not good enough. Not for a goddess such as her. And so, he let time pass, feeling the loss of her acutely until it was just a dull ache across his chest. 

But now, as he stood on the steps of Robert’s grand estate, it was time to look the truth in the face. 

“Stannis, you actually made it!” Robert flung open the front door and ushered him inside and out of the snow.

“I did, yes” Stannis handed him the bottle of wine he had brought, knowing that the others would enjoy it. 

“Perfect! This means everyone is finally here!” Robert boomed, holding up the bottle of wine in triumph. “Even Little Ned, whom you haven’t even met yet!”

“Little Ned?” Stannis asked as he followed his older brother into the living area where everyone was congregated. 

“Sansa’s son!” Robert smiled brightly as they rounded the corner and Stannis’ eyes locked on the tall, beautiful woman by the fireplace, the sleeping baby in her arms. 

Her vibrant blue eyes went wide as they landed on him, in surprise or panic he could not tell, yet he felt her beauty as a physical blow. She looked as stunning as ever, in the deep grey button-down sweater dress and black tights, her fiery hair in a single plait over her shoulder.

He was momentarily distracted as he went through the motions of greeting Renly, Ned and Catelyn Stark as Robert ushered him through the room. It was a whirlwind of greetings until finally he was face-to-face with her…

“Stannis” she said softly, but her barely heard her, his eyes had focused on the black-haired bundle in her arms. An infant that was not quite a newborn, but perhaps a few months old. An infant that was now watching him with dark blue eyes, too dark to match her own. 

He knew, within every cell of being being who exactly he was looking at. 

A son. _His_ son.

“Sansa” he swallowed thickly. “He’s—“

Robert’s heavy arm went around Stannis, cutting off his words, “Imagine my surprise when my lovely Goddaughter decided to name her son after Dad!”

“Dad?” Stannis froze.

“Steffon Eddard Stark” Robert beamed, completely clueless as to the silent conversation taking place between Sansa and Stannis. “Our girl still refuses to tell us who the father is, but—“

“I am” Stannis blurted before he could stop the words and he felt the entire room grow quiet. Death himself could have walked through the doors and none would have noticed. They were all too busy pushing death glares at him.

Then suddenly, Robert’s booming laughter echoed in the room as he roughly clapped Stannis’ shoulder, “Funny!”

“Robert” Sansa said softly, her eyes moving to her godfathers as his laughter fell silent. 

“No” Robert gaped. “It can’t—he can’t! He’s so...anti-sexual.”

“I assure you, that is not true” Sansa said softly and Stannis felt his cheeks turn bright red. 

“You’re serious” Ned Stark’s voice sounded cold, like a hundred daggers aimed directly at him. 

“But..” Robert looked back and forth between Stannis and Little Ned as if he had never seen either of them before, eyes wide and mouth hanging loose. 

“May I?” Stannis asked Sansa, moving away from his brother’s heavy arm and to her side. 

Sansa nodded, carefully shifting the small body, clad in a horribly ugly Christmas sweater and overalls, into his arms. Stannis felt the weight of his son settle against his chest with ease, Steffon’s tiny hand coming out to ‘bap’ his face. 

Looking now, face-to-face, he could see the shade of blue in his son’s eyes was the exact same as his own, dark and stormy as a Baratheon’s should be. His proud jaw and dark hair also matched those of Stannis in his youth, but the nose was all Sansa. 

“He’s—“ Stannis swallowed a lump of emotion, uncaring that the entire room was watching them intently. 

Sansa’s hand came up to settle over his where it lay on Steffon’s back, “He’s perfect. I dare say,” she ran her thumb over the back of his hand. “Your finest work yet.”

And then, all hell broke loose. 

_Stannis opened the door to the Stark library, anxious to escape the chaos of the Christmas party happening below stairs. Robert was already quite drunk, Cersei had stormed out and Catelyn couldn’t stop talking about her eldest son’s upcoming wedding. _

_He simply had to escape._

_He hadn’t, however, counted on Sansa Stark having escaped to the same location, her tall form standing in the floor to ceiling windows, a glass of red wine in her hand._

_She hadn't noticed his entry and took the opportunity to examine her person. She was, beyond a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tall, willowy and elegant, she simply shined without the need for gaudy makeup and over-the-top fashion._

_Today, she wore a bright red, rather Christmas-y dress that had a high neck and a row of buttons down the back. It was classically cut and suited her perfectly. Her fiery hair had been smoothed to a curtain of fire, one side held back with a simple barrette._

_Sensing that she wasn’t alone, she turned to face him, her full lips curving into a smile, “Stannis.”_

_He moved a bit further into the room, “If I am bothering you, I can take sanctuary elsewhere.”_

_“Not at all” Sansa smiled. “Come join me. It’s quiet here and I don’t have to listen to another story about Robb’s wedding.”_

_ “A Christmas miracle” Stannis quipped, his heart racing as she laughed, the rich sound beckoning him closer. _

_He suddenly found himself at her side, realizing that she was tall enough to pass his shoulder, no small feat considering his great Baratheon height. At this distance, her perfume filled his senses, making him feel as if he were as drunk as Robert._

_ “Are you saying” Sansa smirked up at him, sipping her wine. “That you aren’t thrilled to hear that they managed to get the florist to provide enough Winter Roses for every bouquet?” she teased._

_Stannis felt his lips twitch in amusement, aware that her body had shifted closer to his own, “If I have to hear another story about soup or Winter Roses, I would have injured myself with a butter knife, simply to escape.”_

_She laughed again, this time her cheeks flushed with mirth as she set her wine on that able behind her. Turning back, she stepped closer, reaching out to lay her hand over his forearm._

_ “I am sure it is not easy to hear talk of weddings” she gave a sad smile. “I am sorry for your...divorce.”_

_ He had his hand over hers before he could stop himself, “Kind of you, but unnecessary. Selyse and I have been separated for some time. I will be grateful when this is over, to tell the truth.” _

_ “I understand” Sansa nodded. “Have you met someone else?” _

_He gave an odd sort of scoffing laugh, “Me?” _

_”Yes” she frowned. “Is that hard to believe?”_

_”If Robert were to be believed, I am a being who knows nothing of sex and my marriage was a coverup to being with” he stated. _

_”If Robert were to be believed” Sansa countered. “Then I would go around thinking that the Earth is flat and chocolate milk comes from brown cows.”_

_”Nonetheless—-“ _

_”You know, sometimes, when you’re uncomfortable, your left hand clenches and goes to your pocket,” she said, both of them looking to where his left hand was now tucked into his pocket, tightened into a fist._

_ “How did you—“ _

_She looked to the window, watching the snow fall onto the hills beyond, “Would you be offended if I said that I observe you at every opportunity? You’re a very handsome, interesting man.”_

_”Offended? Not at all. I simply wouldn’t believe you.”_

_ “I know, without looking back at you that your left eye is darker than your right” she kept her eyes on the window. “That you’re wearing the only red tie that you own and the signet ring on your pinky belonged to your father. A man you greatly admire but don’t often speak of. Though” she turned to face him. “You speak of him more than your mother. So I would guess you were much closer to her.”_

_He rocked back on his heels, heart racing as he realized that Sansa had, indeed,watched him closely. Not only watched, but listened as well. She had picked up on details of his person that his brother’s never had or had never bothered to. It was terrifying._

_She turned back to the window, the silence between them heavy as they watched the snows. Without a word, she slipped from her black high heels, scooting them to the side and the change in height had the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder_

_Stannis watched her slender fingers rise to tuck her hair behind her ear, the silver ring on her middle finger catching his eye._

_”Your ring belonged to your grandmother, Minisa,” he said softly, barely above a whisper. “The woman you were to be named for before you were given a Stark name. You have a mole on your left cheek that you occasionally cover with makeup. You never wear yellow, no matter the occasion, nor do you wear gold and you love to sing. Usually you’re humming while you work at a task.”_

_ Several more minutes of silence passed before Sansa turned to look up at him, a smile on her lips and an unreadable emotion in her Tully blue eyes, “Well then, now that we have that out of the way” she whispered, reaching up to wrap her hand around the back of his neck, pulling her lips to his. _

_Stannis’ shock wore off quickly, his body’s instincts kicking into gear as his lips parted and his arms banded around her, losing himself to the pleasure of her touch._

“Are you alright?” Sansa asked softly, sitting beside him in Robert’s state of the art, but vacant, kitchen. 

He scoffed, shaking his head while holding the bag of frozen peas to his cheek. He should be grateful, at the very least, that Ned Stark had waited for him to hand Steffon back to Sansa before he decked him hard enough to send him staggering backwards.

Nothing less than he deserved, however. Turning, he saw that Sansa still held Steffon, his small body restless and a bit fussy. 

“He’s around twelve weeks then?” Stannis asked. 

“Thirteen” Sansa smiled. “He came a week early, which was good because he was a very long baby.” 

Stannis couldn’t help but smile at the idea that his son had gotten his great height, his smile fell however in the next moment, “You didn’t tell me.” 

“I did, actually” Sansa replied. “Or rather, I was going to, but you never returned my calls.”

“Never...what?” He lowered the bag of peas to look at her with both eyes. 

“I left a message, two of them, with your secretary and you never called. Then you never showed your face at another event, so I took that as a hint” she said as Steffon let out a whimper. Sansa frowned, “Do you mind if I feed him?”

“Not at all” Stannis replied, not thinking of what that entailed until Sansa unbuttoned her sweater and tugged one side away, revealing a plain nursing bra. He watched in wonder as Sansa bared her breast and Steffon latched on with ease, his tiny hand settling against her porcelain skin, staring up at his mother with unabashed awe. “He’s beautiful.”

“He is” Sansa agreed. “I wasn’t lying when I called him your finest work. You’re a hell of an architect, Stannis, but you make incredibly beautiful babies—err, baby.” 

“That could be because his mother is so beautiful” Stannis reasoned. 

“He’s all Baratheon” Sansa smiled, looking down as she smoothed a finger over Steffon’s cheek. 

“Except in name” Stannis stated. 

“I assumed, given your radio silence, that you wanted nothing to do with me” Sansa looked back up at him, her red hair falling over her shoulder. Stannis didn’t hesitate to reach out, tucking the hair back so that Steffon could nurse in pease.

“I never got your messages, Sansa” he explained. “I know that sounds terribly shitty, but I never got them. Mel, the assistant you must have spoken with quit shortly after my divorce was finalized. She was in the same religion as Selyse, and I gather she rather hated me in the end.” 

“You never called me” Sansa said softly. 

“What would a woman as vibrant and lovely as you, want with me?” He asked. 

“I was half in love with you before that night, Stannis” she reached out to take his hand, lifting it to put the peas back over his dreadfully swollen right cheek. “That night was the most incredible of my life, and it gave me the greatest thing to ever happen in my life.”

“Sansa…”

The way he said her name tore at her heart. 

She had always known that Stannis had contented himself to live in the shadows cast by his two brothers, but she hadn’t realized how much that unworthy feeling had sunk into his very core. 

The past year had been a roller coaster for her. From last Christmas when she and Stannis had spent the night lost in each other, to finding out she was pregnant two months later when a panicked visit to the doctor gave her the shock of her life. 

She felt like the worst sort of fool as she waited for his phone call. And even more so when she would go to each Stark-Baratheon party and hope that he would be there. Only for him to never show. His divorce was finalized and then she hoped that he would find her, but he never had.

Not telling her family who Steffon’s father was, had nearly killed her. She guarded that secret with every fiber of her being, knowing that it would cause a rift in the families if Stannis truly wanted nothing to do with her. 

She had named Steffon before anyone had a chance to argue with her, none of them putting the pieces together, though she was certain at one point her father suspected Robert was responsible.

Now everyone knew her secret, and Stannis had gotten a solid punch to the face from her father in return. Hence, why they were hiding away in the kitchen to finally talk.

Steffon whimpered against her breast and she turned back to watch him as he suckled. Steffon was, in her biased and humble opinion, the most beautiful baby boy in the world. 

From his inky black hair to his deep blue eyes, he was perfection. Born a week early, healthy and long, the nurses all cooed and awed over him, declaring that ‘daddy must be very tall’, a sentiment that had Sansa blushing deeply and battling tears at the same time. 

She had always wanted to have children, a whole house full like she had grown up with, and when Steffon arrived, she was overjoyed. 

Given that she worked with her family’s business, her hours were flexible and most of her work could be done from home. So she saw personally to every aspect of Steffon’s life, unwilling to take the numerous suggestions on nannies that her mother had provided. 

She did find, in the lonely darkness of her bedroom, that she missed Stannis. Odd, she’d reasoned, given that they had only spent one night together. But she missed him all the same. 

So many little milestones had already happened in their son's life, and she wished that he had been there for all of them. But missed connections and fate had other ideas. 

Now, however, they had a chance to start over. 

“Sansa” Stannis repeated, shaking is head. “I...I have no words.”

“Well, I know we have a lot to talk about” Sansa nodded. “So I think it might just be easiest to start with dinner.” 

“Dinner?”

“My place, tomorrow?” She asked. “I can cook and I have a lot of photos there...of Steffon and I thought—“ 

“Yes, dinner” Stannis gave a small smile, wincing as his swollen cheek crinkled. 

“Poor thing” Sansa leaned against his side, both of them watching Steffon as he enjoyed his dinner. 

_ “This is madness” Stannis muttered against her lips as he walked her backwards, his fingers frantically working the buttons on the back of her dress. _

_ They had managed to sneak down the hall, avoiding the merriment of the others as they ducked into Sansa’s room. They wouldn’t notice that Stannis wasn’t in his ‘assigned’ room, though in this particular moment, he didn’t really care. _

_Sansa whimpered as her legs met the bed and he worked the last of the buttons free to send her dress to her feet, the material pooling around her._

_He never could have imagined the sinful red lingerie that Sansa wore underneath, the rich color contrasting with her porcelain skin. From the thin lace of her bra and panties, to the garter belt holding her stockings around her thighs, every inch of her was built to tempt him._

_ “Stannis” Sansa laughed softly, running her hands under the lapels of his jacket, sending it to the floor. “You’re wearing far, far too many clothes” she grabbed his tie and pulled his lips back to hers. _

_ He returned her kiss with vigor, delving into her mouth to savor the taste that was uniquely Sansa, as his hands wandered the exposed flesh of her back and stomach._

_ It was madness, there was no mistaking that. But at her touch he had discovered a passion that he did not know he could achieve. He was lost to her, belonging only to her and this moment as he devoured her mouth. _

_ He had no idea how it happened so quickly, but it seemed in a flash Sansa had seen to his clothing, leaving him only in the black boxer briefs he had pulled on that morning as he had mentally prepared himself for the Christmas festivities at the Stark home._

_ He hissed against her lips as her hand slid down his stomach, past his waistband to wrap around his cock, one that was rock hard and surely weeping at her attentions. She smiled into their kiss as she stroked him, from root to tip, in firm movements. _

_ With her free hand she pushed his briefs away, guiding him forward as she sank to her knees before him._

_ “Fuck, Sansa—“ he grabbed the closest bedpost to steady himself as she used the hand stroking his cock to guide the tip to her mouth. He watched in rapt fascination as her full lips parting, wrapping around the weeping head of his cock,in a kiss as her tongue licked across the tip._

_ He cursed, groaning as she looked up at him, holding his eyes as she sucked his cock into the hot cavern of her mouth, tongue swirling as she took him as deep as she could before gagging._

_For all his faults, Stannis knew that in the area of his cock, he was no slouch. He was, after all 6’5” tall, anything other than a long, thick cock would look comical._

_His body, long abandoned and never lost to pleasure such as this, was already dangerously close to filling her mouth with cum. He breathed as deeply as he could, trying to control himself, but the vision of Sansa in red lace as she was too much._

_ “Sansa,” he panted, wiping the sweat on his brow away with his hand as he held to the bedpost. _

_ She released his cock from her mouth, using her saliva to slide her hand up and down the shaft, “Stannis?” she countered, smiling innocently up at him as her free hand trailed push thigh._

_ “Fuck—its been a very, very long time” he exhaled as she licked the underside of his cock, her tongue lapping at him once more. “Gods, this...fuck.”_

_ “You want to come, Stannis?” She asked him, sucking him deeply into her mouth once more._

_”Please” He choked out the word and Sansa released his cock. He looked down at her with wide eyes as she released him, unclasping her bra and letting the lace fall away. Like her, her breasts were perfect, full and tipped with rosy pink nipples that had jeweled into hardened peaks._

_ “Where do you want to cum, Stannis?” She asked, leaning forward to tease his cock._

_ “Where?” He frowned, his foggy brain momentarily confused. _

_ “Mmhmm” she hummed around him. “We have all night,” she reasoned, running the head of his cock against her lips as she would lipstick. It was vulgar and sexy as fuck. “So tell me where you want to cum first.”_

_ He swallowed, reaching a hesitant hand to run through her hair, “Sansa…”_

_ “Well?” She prompted._

_Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would ever utter the words that left his mouth next, “On your tits” he whispered, grabbing hold of her hair. “I want to cum on those perfect tits, Gods, Sansa, what have you done to me.”_

_She didn’t reply, merely gave him a smug smirk and grabbed the base of his cock with a firm hand, guiding him back to her mouth and the sweet ecstasy of her tongue. _

_Stannis kept his hand in her hair, not to guide her but to connect himself to her, anchor himself in this moment. He was lost completely, to the hot suckling of her mouth, the sight of her flushed skin and perfect breasts, and to the way her hand snuck between her own legs, pleasuring herself as she worked him._

_ As a young teenage boy, he had once seen video of such a scene, thanks to Robert’s careless regard for pornography. He had only watched a few minutes, but the scene had been branded into his memory forever. The idea of spilling across a woman’s breasts was, to him, a filthy, sordid fantasy that he would have **never** uttered to his wife, or to any woman. _

_But at Sansa’s mercy, he had been unable to stop from uttering them. From speaking his deepest fantasy into life. And Sansa, she had known, somehow that it was something he wanted—desperately so, and had only given a sexy smile at his words._

_It didn’t take long, thanks to his hair-trigger and her fantastic mouth, for his release to claw its way from his balls to his spine, taking complete control of him._

_ “Fuck” he groaned, his hand tightening in her hair a she whimpered around his cock, sucking harder and faster as her hand twisted around the length of his shaft she couldn’t reach. “Fuck, Sansa, I’m going to cum—“_

_Sansa gave one last, sinfully hard suck and released his cock, stroking him with firm strokes as he orgasm tore through him. Though he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes in ecstasy, instead he watched as ribbon after ribbon of his cum spilled across her porcelain skin. She kept stroking him with one hand, the other coming to lift her breasts, the sight of his cum dripping down her nipples prolonging his release until he felt that he would faint. _

_He sagged against the bedpost, cursing softly as he trembled and softened in her hand. _

_Sansa carefully stood, her fingers ghosting across his cock as she faced him. She was flushed and covered with his cum and he had never seen a more beautiful sight in the world._

_He was, however, curious about something. Reaching forward with the hand not supporting him against the bedpost, he trailed between her legs and found the material of her panties absolutely soaked. He followed the materials edge before delving beneath it, her whimper shooting straight through him as she soaked his fingers. _

_ “Sansa” he stroked across her swollen and sensitive flesh. He could feel the nub of her clit and as he rubbed against it, she gasped his name. “You’re soaked…”_

_ “Your fault” she said breathlessly. “Entirely your fault.” _

_ “Mine?_

_ “Have you seen you?” She smirked, glancing at his body. He supposed that he wasn’t terrible to look at, aside from the receding hairline and harsh features. He had a gym in his home that he used every morning, mostly to work through stress. But he never imagined that he could elicit a response such as this._

_Gathering his strength, he turned, guiding her back to the bedpost and trapping her between the bed and his large form. He kept his fingers in her panties, teasing her folds, even as his eyes were continually drawn to the way his cum was running down her breasts and abdomen. _

_Leaning down, he kissed her swollen lips, uncaring that they tasted vaguely of him. She sighed and melted into his kiss, even as his fingers adjusted and, without preamble, he sank his middle finger into her._

_ She gasped against his mouth as he worked her, his thumb still locked on the swell of her clit as he fingered her. She was on fire for him, her juices running down her legs now as she abruptly reached out to take hold of his sides._

_ He was determined to give as good as he got, learning every whimper, gasp and tremor until he felt the build up coming. Her inner walls began to tense as her fingers flexed against his ribs, and he forced himself to break their kiss, watching her pant in pleasure._

_ Her breasts were heaving as she gasped, shining with his cum and nipples pulled tight. He adjusted his hand as she started to shake, filling her with two fingers and sending her over the edge. _

_ He could have watched her climax for hours, the way her skin flushed and eyes shot wide, her voice crying out his name as she soaked them both with cum. He teased her clit as her body flexed around his fingers, their curve just right to have her squirting out her climax._

_”Oh fuck” she gasped, over and over, clinging to him as she sagged against the bedpost. “Fuck.”_

_ “Beautiful” he whispered, kissing her lax lips. “Absolutely beautiful.”_

_”I didn’t—-“ she swallowed and licked her lips. “I have never come like that...fuck, Stannis, what have you done to me?” She smiled_

_ “We’re just getting started” he shifted closer, allowing the newly hardening length of him to press against her thigh. _

_ “Shower?” She suggested._

_ “Shower.”_

“Come in, come in, get out of the cold” Sansa ushered Stanis inside her apartment the following afternoon. 

They had decided that it would be nice to talk and catch up on the events of the last year while Steffon had his afternoon nap. This would give them a bit of time before he woke up to nurse once again. 

“I brought flowers, though I know they’re a bit late” he raised the bundle of roses, placing them into her hands. 

“Never too late for roses, Stannis” Sansa assured him, leading him into the kitchen while she grabbed a vase. “How is your cheek?”

“Intact, thankfully” he said and she laughed softly. 

“The photo albums are there” She motioned to the table, “And I have some others we can sort through later.”

“Sure” Stannis nodded, shrugging out of his thick jacket. Sansa watched his powerful shoulders as he placed the jacket over the back of a kitchen chair, admiring the way his black sweater clung to his frame. 

She had been incredibly impressed with his body and strength during their night together, and she was absurdly grateful to see that he still kept up with his workout routine. She was not shallow by any means, but the man had the body of a God under those stuffy suits and harsh glares, she hated to see them go. 

She filled the vase and set the roses in them, making sure they looked perfect before setting them on the table beside the television. Though her apartment was small, it was well decorated with modern furniture and crisp bright linens. Really the only mess was the couch, where her blankets and a few toys of Steffon’s sat from their earlier relaxing time.

“Tell me” she turned back to Stannis, pausing when she caught him watching her. She recognized the look in his eyes well, the way the blue faded to a stormy midnight as he clenched his jaw. “Stannis…” she moved closer. 

Stannis was moving an instant later, his arms wrapping around her as they met in a wild, desperate kiss. He tasted just as she remembered, of lemons and peppermint, the feeling of him holding her tightly even more intoxicating than before. 

They kissed for several minutes, his hands ending up in her hair and hers under his sweater against the bare skin of his back, clinging to the muscle there. Eventually, the need for air broke them apart, but they still held each other captive, their eyes locking as they panted for breath.

“Stannis” she whimpered, arching against him. 

“I have never, in the past three hundred and sixty-six days, stopped thinking about you” he told her. “Of our candid conversations, of making love to you, of fucking you into the mattress...Gods, Sansa. You are branded on my brain.”

“I wanted so badly for you to call” she whispered. “I missed you, though it seemed silly to miss someone I spent only a few stolen hours with. I missed you so much.” 

“I have spent my entire life believing that I am not good enough, Sansa” he kissed her briefly. “If I had thought for a second, that you would have wanted more from me—a life with me, I’d have come running.” 

“Well I did” she admitted. “I still do.” 

“We’ve already wasted a year,” he said. “I am not going to waste any more time.”

“Good” Sansa smiled, her heart racing in her chest. “I have to tell you something.” 

“What?”

“Steffon’s name isn’t Stark” she admitted. “It’s Baratheon. You’re listed as his father, I just kept it a secret from my family. I didn’t have the heart to leave it blank. Even if you didn’t—-“

“I do” Stannis interrupted. 

“But even if you didn’t, I wanted him to know one day. To know who he is” she finished. 

“He’s my son” Stannis stated resolutely. “Steffon Baratheon, second of his name, and he _is_ mine.” 

“No, Stannis” Sansa kissed his chin. “He’s ours.”

Stannis watched from the couch beside Sansa as she nursed Steffon. They had, reluctantly, parted earlier to go through the photo album Sansa had kept of her pregnancy and the first few months of Steffon’s life. 

Stannis had nearly burst into tears at the tiny medical bracelet that Steffon had worn home from the hospital. Even though it said S. Stark, it still warmed his heart. Sansa had kept detailed photos and records, and it was awe-inspiring to see the way her body transformed each week until her body was dominated by the large swell of her stomach. 

Even moments after giving birth, red-faced and exhausted, Sansa was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

They had just finished with the photos when Steffon’s cries had sounded through the baby monitor. He had followed behind her as she walked to the nursery, one decorated with ships and ocean themes, to see Steffon anxiously awaiting their arrival. 

Now, he was once again marveling at the sight of Sansa caring for their child with her own body. It was nearly more than he could bear. When Steffon had suckled his fill, Sansa burped him and laid him in Stannis’ arms with a smile. 

This was only the second time in his life that he had held a baby, the first being yesterday when Sansa had handed him his son in front of both of their families. It was humbling to think that this little boy was made from both of them, made of their bodies and a perfect combination of them both. 

Steffon made a sound of happiness, his tiny hand tugging at Stannis sweater and he couldn’t help but smile. His son—their son, was beautiful. No, he was perfect. 

“That’s right,” Sansa smiled, her hand settling over Stannis’ forearms. “That’s Daddy.”

It was then that Stannis lost it. He tried to choke them back, but he couldn’t stop the onslaught of emotions, the wonder, joy and overwhelming love that consumed him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he swallowed a cry, and he was grateful when Sansa didn’t comment, merely moved to her knees on the couch beside him and wrapped her arms around both him and Steffon. 

Stannis leaned against her strength, resting his head against her as he battled and lost to his emotions. 

_ Sansa giggled as Stannis carried her from the en suite to the queen sized bed of her childhood room. They had lazed in the shower, sharing soft kissed and teasing touches as they cleaned each other. Both of them were on cloud nine, basking in the glow of their first orgasms of the night and keying each other up for more. _

_After reverently toweling her off, Stannis had scooped her up and carried her to the bed, laying her across the comforter before stretching out beside her._

_Though his suits hid it well, the man was glorious all around. From the breadth of his shoulders to the hard muscles of his abdomen and his very impressive cock, Stannis was incredible._

_True, her experience with men was limited to two brief affairs while at University, but Stannis had surpassed them both, surprising her with the ease of which he read her body._

_She met Stannis’ lips as he turned to kiss her, settling into his embrace and pressing them together completely. She could feel the insistent length of his erect cock against her thigh, and indulge herself by reaching for him once more._

_ He groaned against her mouth as she stroked him, running her thumb across the weeping tip. It was intoxicating, how much Stannis wanted her and how he made no secret of it now that they had broken the seal on the tension between them. She her never in her life seen a man as beautiful as Stannis had been as he came, watching her with wonder and bliss as he had earlier. She found herself eager to see it once more._

_ “Please, I need you” she pleaded, parting her legs in invitation. _

_Fortunately, he read her thoughts perfectly, moving over her to settle in the cradle of her thighs, her hand guiding him to where she needed him most. With his strength, he easily held himself on his elbows over her, his hands, tangling into her damp hair, where they often seemed to travel._

_ Bending her legs, she held them wide, exposing herself to him completely. Rubbing the head of his cock across her folds, she coated him in her juices, eliciting a pleasured moan from both of them before she notched him against her opening._

_ From there, Stannis took control. She pulled her hand away and ran them both up his back to the back of his head. She held him close as he tilted his hips and sank into her, not stopping until he had bottomed out and she was gasping beneath him._

_ Sansa had never felt so full in her life, and it was fortunate that she was so wet, because the feeling of Stannis’ cock stretching her was on the borderline of pain. She panted for breath, squirming beneath him until she found just the right position and felt him in the most delicious way._

_ “You’re alright?” Stannis asked, holding himself still._

_ “Never better” she promised. “You’re so fucking deep, I feel like I am pinned to the mattress.”_

_ “That’s fine” he rocked his hips. “Because you’re not going anywhere. Not for a long, long time.” _

_ “Oh fuck” she cried out, her nails digging into his scalp as he moved._

_ Every pull and drag of his body inside of hers, sent fire through her veins. She held him close, breathing as best she could as he inflicted delicious torture on her person. Watching the play of pleasure across Stannis’ normally stoic features was fascinating. She could have watched for hours as he made love to her. _

_The midnight blue of his eyes was nearly consumed by his pupils, their darkness blown wide in the dim light of the room. His strong, angular jaw clenched and flexed as he did his best to stifle his groans. If ever there was a man thoroughly terrified by pleasure, it was Stannis Baratheon._

_ “Stannis” she whimpered, nuzzling against the strained muscle of his cheek and jaw. “Let me hear you” she pleaded. “There is no shame, no secrets in this.” _

_ If possible, he held her tighter, lowered his mouth to hers as a tremor passed through his body and into hers. They were connected, she felt, in more ways than just the obvious as they moved together. _

_ She felt Stannis growl before the feral sound reached her ears, his lips dragging from hers to nibble across the line of her jaw. _

_ “What have you done to me” he all-but purred, his hips snapping against hers, filling her completely, over and over. She could only hold onto his solid form, whimpering and crying in pleasure. She was eternally grateful that her inability to get along with Arya in her youth, had her childhood room at the opposite end of the home from everyone else._

_Stannis adjusted his knees, changing the angle of his hips and she choked on a surprised cry as he grabbed her thighs and sat up on his knees, taking her roughly now. His eyes were dark with determination, powerful arms holding her as he fucked her in earnest. _

_ Sansa held to the comforter, her hands fisting and twisting in the fabric, “Stannis--fuck” she watching his body move, the way his cock seemed to vanish into her with each thrust. She could hear the wet squelch of their joined bodies, knowing that she was making an absolute mess of both of them. _

_It was when he leaned over her, holding her pinned by her thighs and his cock, that she began the hurtle head-long into orgasm. She couldn’t stop the string of obscenities from leaving her lips, a keening cry escaping as she struggled to breathe. _

_ “Look at me” Stannis demanded, his voice deep and husky as he fucked into her. _

_ She forced her eyes open, not having realized they had closed and she held his eyes as he fucked her to orgasm, the power of it tearing through her and nearly forcing him from her body. He moved quickly, using a hand to keep himself buried inside her, rocking deeply as she came around him._

_ His hands tightened around her thighs, holding her wide as he rocked through her peak, the hard pulse of him inside her telling her that he was lost in his own pleasure, the heat of his essence pouring inside of her._

_ He exhaled roughly as he collapsed beside her, careful not to land on top of her and instead pulled her across his chest to kiss her softly. Sansa felt her thighs and body trembling against him, even as the sticky mess dripped from her body._

_She leaned close to kiss him briefly, running her fingers through the hair across his chest. Her hair had begun to dry around her in ringlets, and she did her best to push them back and off her neck to help her cool down. _

_ “Your hair is beautiful” he whispered, smoothing his own hand across the riot of curls. “Why go through so much trouble to straighten it?”_

_ “Habit, I suppose” Sansa admitted, laying her head on his shoulder. “My mother always instructed me to tame them…” _

_ “Your mother is a very interesting woman.”_

_ “My mother is a pain in the ass” Sansa smirked. “And not what I want to talk about right now” she leaned up on an elbow to look down at him. In this moment, the hard features of his face were relaxed, open, and she felt as if she were finally looking at the true Stannis that he kept carefully hidden._

_ “And what do you want to talk about?” he prompted. _

_ “Absolutely nothing” she kissed him with a smile. _

_ “I am not twenty anymore, you’ll have to give me a bit” he tucked her hair behind her ear._

_ “I can wait” she ran her hand over his body, carefully brushing across his cock. “A little bit.”_

“So what was so important that you’d have us at your home” Davos chuckled as Stannis opened the blue front door and ushered Davos and Marya inside. They were his closest friends, his only friends really and the two people he was anxious to introduce Sansa and Steffon to. “Not that we don’t like seeing you, but you rarely invite us over---” Davos’ words were cut off as Steffon’s cry echoed from the kitchen and both of the Seaworth’s went completely still. 

“Davos, was that a baby or have we died?” Marya staged whispered. 

“I am not entirely sure” Davos replied, looking to Stannis with a raised brow. 

“You asked why I invited you” Stannis said as Sansa entered the foyer, Steffon’s whimpering form in her arms. “That’s why.” 

“Hi” Sansa smiled brightly, handing Steffon to Stannis with practices ease. “He wants you, apparently I no longer rate” she laughed as Steffon quieted in Stannis’ arms. 

“Yes well, us boys have to stick together” Stannis assured her, soothing his son.

“No, we’ve definitely died” Davos said to Marya.

“Parallel universe, maybe?” she replied. 

“Sansa this is Davos and Marya Seaworth, my oldest and only friends, really. Davos, Marya” Stannis stated. “This is Sansa, my…”

“Girlfriend” Sansa said for him when his words faltered, reaching out to shake their hands. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And Steffon” Stannis continued. “My--our son.” Marya choked and Davos patted her back, the two men having a silent conversation, even as Steffon nuzzled into Stannis’ neck. “It's a long story, but--”

“We have time” Davos assured him. 

“I’ll put the kettle on” Sansa smiled, reaching out to give Stannis’ arm a reassuring squeeze before she moved away.

“He looks about three months or so” Marya noted, moving closer to examine Steffon. “Gods, he’s already a ringer for you, Stannis.”

“He’s fifteen weeks now, and yes, I rather believe he is” Stannis felt his mouth twitch in a smile. Stannis looked up to see Davos watching him with an odd expression. “What?”

“Is she why you were in a horrible mood in January, aside from the obvious goings on, of course” Davos asked. 

“Yes” Stannis gave a small nod. “Sansa is...everything” he turned, leading his friends into the kitchen and to the old wooden table he had rescued from Storm’s End in a moment of unexplainable sentimentality. 

In fact, purchasing this home had been a moment of sentimentality. He had been freshly divorced, mourning the loss of Sansa from his life and when he happened upon the rustic house for sale on the edge of town near the woods, he found himself slamming on the breaks to inspect it closer. 

He had made an offer the next day, more than eager to surrender his cold, dispassionate penthouse in the heart of the city and here, in this older, cozy home, he finally felt like he could breathe. 

Now, looking across the open kitchen where Sansa was plating leftover Christmas cookies and sorting out mugs for tea, he knew exactly why he had bought this house. It was a home. A true home. A home with a front yard for snowmen and a backyard for children to play in.

This was _their_ home. 

He had unknowingly, in his infinite sadness, bought a home for the life he thought he could never have. 

“So, aside from a bit of stiffness and a light bruise, I came out mostly unscathed” Stannis smiled as they finished recounting the necessary details of their story to the Seaworths. Sansa had mostly listened, chiming in as Stannis explained to his oldest friends how he had discovered the son he didn’t know existed. 

She could have listened to Stannis talk forever, the way his deep voice spoke with confidence, even though the subject matter was emotional. She remembered the day after Christmas when he had held Steffon on the couch, at last losing the firm grip he held on his emotions. 

Feeling his solid frame shake with quiet sobs, had shattered her heart. Regret and sorrow consumed her, and she wished that she had put herself on the line and pushed Stannis to speak with her all those months ago. She had accepted his silence and moved on, and now she wished that she had fought harder. 

Stannis was, for lack of a better term, a natural father. His calm, powerful presence was a balm to their son, a shining beacon that Steffon always seemed to whimper for. Though he had been, at first, uncertain, it did not take long for his confidence to grow. 

They had spent so much time together in the past few weeks, even ringing in the New Year together, both of them electing to skip the annual Baratheon party in the city. Fortunately, neither of their families had argued it. 

She hadn’t lied when she told him that she was already halfway in love with him before last Christmas. She had always enjoyed observing Stannis, listening as he spoke or was spoken of, admiring the way that he seemed to dominate a room without a single ounce of effort. He was always impeccably dressed, clean and orderly, and he never seemed to lose his temper. 

Cold, perhaps, but he did not feel less because of it. In fact, she could see in his eyes that he felt most things deeper than others.

Seeing the man behind the facade, seeing and feeling his passion unlocked, she had fallen the rest of the way in love with him. Her heart near to bursting as she lay in his arms. She had only lacked the courage to admit it to herself, and thus never spoke the words aloud. 

Much to her regret.

The first time she had visited his home, she was surprised at the beautiful, rustic house he had purchased on the edge of town, marvelling at the warmth it exudes as he helped her up the snowy drive. It could use a bit of seasonal decorations, but regardless the house was inviting and charming. She instantly fell in love with it. Being here felt like ‘home’, a feeling she had only felt before in Winterfell. 

“So, what now?” Davos asked, glancing between her and Stannis. 

“Now, we go forward” Stannis said, reaching out to take her hand, this time with no hesitation. 

“Only forward” Sansa squeezed his hand in return. “I fear Stannis has rather ruined me.” 

“Oh?” Stannis asked. 

“Like I said, Stannis. You’re a hell of an architect, but you make even more lovely babies” Sansa teased, smiling at the flush on his cheeks. “I figure, I might be able to get a few more of those out of you.”

“How many?” he asked. 

“Half-dozen or so” Sansa replied. 

“We’ve got seven” Marya stood, moving to the kettle and refilling everyone’s mugs. “Trust me, anything over four gets overwhelming” she laughed. 

“Four then” Sansa agreed, using her free hand to sip from her mug and allowing the apple spice tea to fill her senses.

_ “That’s my girl” Stannis purred against her ear, his body curled over hers as he fucked her in the pale light of morning. Sansa was panting heavily, her face half-buried against the sheets as she held onto the fabric. _

_They had woken a short time ago, turning to each other to share languid, sleepy kisses until they were both wide-awake and desperate for each other. He had marvelled in fascination as Sansa had placed herself astride his lap, sinking onto him with a soft whimper and a look of pure pleasure on her face._

_ He had watched her ride him in a tortuously slow pace, her hips moving slow and shallow as she rocked against him. His hand had held to her hips, silently begging her to speed her movements, but she only smirked wickedly and ran her nails down his chest and whispered, ‘Make me’._

_ And that was how she found herself face down on the mattress, her pert ass in the air as he took her._

_ Her surprised passed quickly, her cries and moans driving him on as he slammed their hips together, drowning in the lust hanging in the air. No, not just lust, but something more, something deeper..._

_ “Stannis” she sobbed against the mattress, twisting her hands so violently that she pulled the bottom sheet free and was clinging to its folds. He ran his hand along the curve of her spine, burying his fingers in her hair, pinning her in place as he rutted into her, grunting against the bare flesh of her shoulder as he moved. _

_ She mewled and moaned incoherently, and he felt her body racing towards its next climax before her cries grew sharper. They had, in truth, been at this all night, he felt as if he had learned the secrets of her body, the ways to unlock her wildness and lust._

_ Reaching around her body as he held her in place, he used the juices slipping down her thighs to wet his fingers before dragging them across her overly-sensitive clit. He watched as she shoved the bottom sheet into her mouth, the material stifling her scream as she came around his cock, tightening like a velvet fist as she flooded their legs with her cum. _

_ He sped his hips, powering through her orgasm until he felt his own crash into him, his hips moving erratically as he poured into her with a very uncomely groan, stifled as he closed his lips around the base of her neck._

_ “I can’t feel my body” Sansa gasped as they collapsed on their sides, both thoroughly exhausted and panting for breath._

_ “I can” Stannis moved closer, running his hands over the curve of her hip to cup her breasts._

_ “Mmm, yes you can” Sansa purred, snuggling closer to his side._

_ They lay spooned together, her head pillowed on his arm while his other wrapped around her, as both of their hearts resuming their normal pace as their bodies relaxed. He felt her slip into slumber, her breathing slow and even against his arm. He shifted his face closer, burying it into her hair and allowing himself to savour the scent of her mixed with the heady smell of sex that hung in the air. _

_ If he could, he would have lived in this moment forever. _

“We’re going to be late” Stannis reminded Sansa as they gathered all they would need for Christmas dinner at Robert’s estate outside of town.

“Reminding me doesn’t help me, darling” Sansa kissed him quickly as she passed by. Stannis couldn’t resist, reaching out he caught her around the waist, pulling her back into his arms, kissing her slowly and deeply. His wandering hands usually made their way to the curve of her ass, but instead they settled on either side of her stomach, reminding himself of the life that grew there. 

Another strong Baratheon, he smiled into their kiss, this time put there intentionally and with great pride. The day Sansa had told him she was pregnant with their second child, he felt like the most powerful man in the world. And the most loved. 

“Tonight, I promise” Sansa cupped his cheeks as she broke their kiss. 

“Christmas night is our night” he smirked. 

“It is” she placed a lingering kiss on his mouth before she resumed gathering everything they needed to bring. 

Tonight would be their fourth Christmas together, and each Christmas they shared seemed to get better and better. 

When Steffon was a year old, they shared their first Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon, living together in the rustic house that he had bought, unknowingly, for their family. They had quietly, and much to their family’s chagrin, eloped the summer after they reunited and shortly before Steffon turned a year old. 

Neither Stannis, nor Sansa wanted to deal with another large, over the top wedding that Catelyn would talk incessantly about for months on end. So they took a drive down the coast and exchanged vows in a small chapel by the sea with only the Seaworths looking on as witnesses. 

They moved forward, as they had promised each other, in their married life, doing their best to avoid the spotlight of the city. Sansa did her work from home and only ventured out to events when she absolutely had to, and Stannis found himself eager to come home every night. 

Stannis found it rather intoxicating, coming home to the dogs waiting at the door, or to Steffon racing to hug him. He came home to a house filled with love, and there was nothing greater on this earth than that. 

“Dad!” Steffon streaked through the house, already in his snow jacket and the bear hat that Aunt Marya had knit for him that he seemed to never take off. Behind him were the two dogs, Ollie and Jasper, bouncing happily with their little master. Ollie was some sort of shaggy, curly poodle-mix and Jasper was a golden retriever, both having come to them from the shelter in town. They were a bonded pair and the moment Sansa saw them, she fell in love with them. 

“What’s up, bud?” Stannis scooped up the now three-year-old.

“Can we take Ollie and Jas-per?” 

“Dogs stay here, bud” Stannis said. “They will be safe and warm inside, don’t worry. Besides, they have to guard all those presents Santa brought you.”

That seemed to satisfy Steffon, who gave a large smile as Sansa joined them, Steffon’s bag over one shoulder and the other filled with pies.

“Ready, Mom?” Stannis asked with a smile. 

“Ready, guys” she assured them. 

“Time to go drive Uncle Robert crazy” Stannis smirked and Steffon laughed as he carried him to their SUV. As they neared the front door, however, Stannis paused, glancing up to the mistletoe above his head. 

“Sneaky” Sansa went on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss before kissing Steffon’s cheek. “Got both my boys” she smiled, opening the front door. “Now, let’s go!”

“You’re late” Catelyn greeted them at the door and Sansa glanced back to her husband, rolling her eyes. 

“Road’s covered with snow, Ma” Sansa kissed her mother’s cheek as Catelyn’s hand came to rest on her swollen stomach. At five months pregnant, her stomach was already very visible, no matter what she wore, and tonight in her deep green christmas dress it was on display. 

“You’re taking care of yourself, right?” Catelyn asked as they piled into the foyer of Robert’s grand house. 

“I don’t have to” Sansa replied, nodding to Stannis. “He does.” 

“Good” Catelyn gave Stannis a nod before smiling at Steffon. “You’ve gotten so big since Thanksgiving” she beamed, turning her attention to her eldest grandchild. 

Sansa handed the pile of pies to her father as he moved to greet them, kissing his cheek in greeting as she set her bag and jacket aside. 

“Look at you, lemon-cake” Ned smiled. “Sure it's just one in there?” 

“So they tell me” Sansa laughed, smoothing her hands over her stomach. “Baratheon’s are a tall lot, though. Steffon is already well above others in his age group.”

“Dad’s tall, mom’s tall. Suppose it makes sense” Ned said, reaching out to shake Stannis hand as Stannis set Steffon down and helped him out of his coat. As soon as Steffon was free of his jacket, he streaked into the house, bear hat in place as he yelled for Uncle Robert. 

“Ned” Stannis took the offered hand, shaking it with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas” Ned replied, released her husband's hand. “I promise I won’t punch you this year” he teased as he had the last few Christmases. 

“Good” Stannis laughed, wrapping an arm around Sansa’s waist as they moved into the house. Sansa paused, letting the others move ahead and stealing a quiet moment with her man. Stannis’ arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I love you” she smiled. “I love our Christmases.” 

“I love you too, Sansa” he promised. “More than I can ever express.” 

“Oh, I think you can” she teased, brushing against him as best she could. 

“Gods” he kissed her, briefly but fiercely. “Tonight, _you’re mine._” 

“Baby, I’m yours every night.”

“Damn right, you are” he kissed her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
